Indium tin oxide (ITO) material as a traditional conductive material of touch panel technology, and play an important role for pushing development of touch panel technology. Although ITO has a better optoelectronic properties, other performance is worse such as flexibility, it is not good at for repeats bending, and not suitable to used for flexible touch display products.
In recent years, it already appears much kind of materials for replacing ITO, such as silver nanowire (AgNW), grapheme, and conductive high molecular (PEDOT, PSS) materials. Wherein, the AgNW has low impedance, relatively easy to prepare, enter to industry producing firstly, and partially replaces ITO material.
Currently, the method of manufacturing AgNW conductive film is major to use laser etching process. According to the touch panel sensing circuit usually has complex pattern, the pattern is blocking the region which is no needs to conducting by laser process totally, and it obviously has slow effectiveness. The touch display industry is usually using wet etching process, because of the photoresist is a high molecular polymer forming by small molecular monomer according polymerization, terminal group of the small molecular which is not totally polymerized and the terminal group of the high molecular which is already polymerized both have acidic group, it will interact with the AgNW and substrate material of the AgNW. Therefore, the material of the AgNW conductive film be modify, etching not enough and some abnormal problem after a serious of photolithography of exposing, development, etching, and removing coating. It caused worse stability of process.